Punishment
by Miss-Fleur-Riddle
Summary: Malfoy senior, Headmaster of Hogwarts, decrees you must choose someone else to take your punishment. Harry chooses Hermione. However, with Snape as punishments master - what could befall her? Warning! Adult content ahead! Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Punishment**

_Summary_

Lucius Malfoy is head teacher at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. Voldermort had managed to get Dumbledore sacked and they had managed to scare Fudge into letting Mr Malfoy having the job. The first school rule that Malfoy imposed was that instead of serving punishments themselves, students had to choose a fellow housemate to take it for them - there was also no boundaries in what the punishment could be. Severus Snape had been given the position of handing and carrying out the punishment, which Argus Filch as his second in command.

"Harry Potter!" screamed the headmaster over breakfast one morning, "how dare you sneak out of the school grounds! I saw you last night."

You see Harry blush,. he had been trying to sneak over to see Hagrid.

"That will be 70 points from Griffindor and you have to choose someone to take your punishment," shouted Malfoy across the hall, "you have 5 seconds or I shall choose for you!"

"Harry, I'll do it," you whisper.

"Hermione…"

"I haven't got anything to miss," you explain, "it surely can't be that bad."

You watch as Harry nods.

"Have you made your choice mister Potter?" asks the headmaster.

"Yes Sir," he replies, "Hermione Granger."

You shiver as the headmaster grins evilly, "Snape's office tonight at 6:00pm, don't be late…"

Time passed far to quickly for you and you soon found yourself standing outside the heavy door, your body shaking wild with fear. Your hand raises to the door and knocks cautiously.

"Come in," you hear him whisper.

You do as he says, then closing the door behind you. When you turn back to face the room you see it is completely clear other than a small box in the centre and his empty desk near the back.

After hearing a soft 'click' you realise that he has locked the door magically.

"Miss Granger…" he whispers as his arms wrap around your waist, "such a pleasure to have you here without the Potter and Weasley brigade."

Your body tingles softly as you feel his breath on your neck.

"What do you want?" you question.

"You."

Before you have a chance to struggle you find yourself chained to the ceiling by your wrists. As he utters the silencing charm on the room you realise there is no point in calling for help. You relax into your position and find that the bottom half of your foot can just manage to scrape the floor, reliving some of the pressure off your wrists.

"Comfortable?" you hear him ask, his face curling into a malicious smirk, "now what shall I do with you?"

He moves over to you. Then, silent as the night, he removes a small knife from his pocket. Wild stabs of fear run up and down your spine as he slices off your robes. Leaving you in your white shirt and school skirt.

"Do you wish to know what you punishment is Miss Granger?" you nod nervously, "it is to obey my every wish for this evening - for as long as I need you. If you disobey me you shall have the chain shortened."

You nod, showing your understanding.

"Call me sir," he orders, whispering it lightly into your ear, "or professor."

"Yes Sir," you reply shakily.

The next thing to go is your robes and bra. Though you are scared for what will happen to you your body betrays you. You shiver once again as his index finger brushes over your panty covered cunt.

"So moist," he murmurs, "so wet."

As he continues to stroke you, the heat between you legs starts to build. You let out a loud moan as his finger slips beneath the fabric. His fingers slip slowly into your pussy. He moans softly before taking his now wet fingers out and towards your mouth.

"Lick," he whispers.

You obey, realising if the chain is shortened you wrists will be broken. Once you have completely cleaned his fingers with your tongue, he moves away towards the box. You see him lower himself into a squatting position as he searches through it.

Your eyes follow his muscular hand though the dark oak box. He was actually very attractive…..Out of the box he picked up a small glass vial it was full of a pink coloured portion. You watch, wonderment in your honey eyes, as he places it on the floor beside him. He then removes a blindfold and some sort of ear plugs before shutting the lid again.

Professor Snape then walks over to you and holds your nose as he forces you to swallow the liquid. It tastes like strawberries and smells like freshly cut grass. Once you have emptied the bottle you find yourself suddenly desiring your professor. The need to have his cock inside your aching pussy has become the most important thing in your life. You would just do anything, anything at all just for him to fuck you hard and fast…

When your mind comes around to see where he is you find your vision has been blacked out. In your ears you are faintly aware of a comfortable earplug.

"You will only hear what I want you to hear Miss Granger, do you understand?" his silky voice echoes though your mind.

"Yes Sir," you reply obediently.

You don't hear anything else for a while more. As you cannot hear his footsteps or breathing you briefly begin to wonder if he has left you alone. However, you hope to Merlin that this was not the case due to the almost maddening pressure that had built between your legs.

A gasp escapes your lips as you feel the tips of his fingers begin to trace lines over your breasts. You know your nipples are now standing to attention and you are pleasantly surprised when you feel his warm mouth begin to suck at them. Your body is responding with another rush of wetness as one of his hands begins to play with one breast as the other slides other your stomach, traces the line of your thighs and slips into your panties before again moving into the fold of your cunt. You moan loudly as one of his long fingers enter you. He pumps it in and out, getting faster and faster as you feel yourself being tipped over the edge - but he stops.

You feel the man retreat from your body and, as you sense he is only centimetres away from you, you try and mouth closer, longing for his touch,

"Now, now, Miss Granger, no need to be so impatient," he growls huskily, "all in good time."

Suddenly, you feel something cold against the inside of your thigh. It is thick and hard - but not real…

"No," you moan, "I need you….."

He just laughs, it is dangerous and low, then he holds your pants to one side as he forces the dildo into you. He pumps it up and down, pushing it right inside you before pulling it out. Again, you are forced to the edge, but find, to you horror, something is stopping you from tipping over. What has he done to you? You find yourself forgetting this thought however as he withdraws the dido from your glistening pussy.

Without warning, you find the chains removed and you collapse to the floor. However, before you can move, he scopes your naked body up in his arms and places you face up on a cold surface - it must be the desk you saw earlier - and he straps down your wrists.

"Miss Granger," he comments lazily, "I really am going to have to remove your knickers. They are becoming a nuisance."

You feel his cold fingers roughly grab the fabric and pull them down and off. The next thing you know is a musty smell near your nose,

"That, Miss Granger, is the smell of your desire for me," he explained, "you will continue to feel this way until I am completely satisfied, but that always takes a bit of time. Miss Granger, you could easily be here for a number of hours I believe. But first I wish to ask you - what you want me to do to you?"

"I want you to fuck me Sir," you whisper huskily, "I want you to fuck me hard and fast."

"Do you now?" he questions, "what will you do to earn such a wish?"

"Anything, Sir," you reply, realising you are truly desperate now.

Your world suddenly become silent once more. All you are aware of is a hand trailing up your side, over your breasts and tracing the outline of your lips. He pushed his finger into your mouth and moves it around. Before you know it, your bonds have been undone and you are thrown to the floor. Your legs are strapped to the floor though, so you cannot escape.

Bright light once again re-entering your eyes causes you to blink. Right in front of you, Snape is still standing with all his black robes still on.

"Undo my trousers," he hisses, "you know what to do."

Nodding quickly, you quickly obey. Undoing the buttons on his black trousers you quickly notice his large erection. Once you have undone his trousers you pull down his pair of black boxers and release his wand. It is one of the largest you have ever seen.

You carefully take it in one hand and tentatively lick the end. The man above you shivers with delight as you take it fully in your mouth. Then both his hands tangle themselves in your hair as they guide your head backwards and forwards - your mouth moves quickly up and down his already erected penis. It isn't long before his cums into your mouth.

"Swallow," he instructs.

You obey.

"Good girl. Now, perhaps it is time for you to cum….I suppose….."

He look up at him hopefully, hoping he was going to stick his tool into you….but it was not to be. Instead, you find yourself on the table again. Your feet are secured to the floor, legs spread, and your upper body is securely strapped onto the tables cold surface.

With a small gap you feel something cold against your cunt. He was licking you! It felt so good! It was slightly tickly and he soon grew tied of it and replaced it with it fingers. He was pumping in a out of you faster and faster and your were brought to organism quickly, but you still weren't satisfied.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

You watch Snape turn and flick his wand, allowing entry to the guest,

"Headmaster," he drawled, "what can I do for you?"

You watch Lucious' eyes scan up and down your body greedily, "I was wondering if I could share you mudblood?"

"Of course, be my guest," replies the dark haired wizard, "she is quite ready for a proper fucking."

The blonde haired wizard nods thankfully and walks over to you, the bulge already visible in his trousers. He says nothing to you as his hands stroke your back before reaching beneath to feel your breast. You moan loudly as he kneads them in his fingers.

"She is very responsive Severus," he comments.

You then feel his hands move down to explore your more private regions. Like Severus, he also pushes his finger into you and starts pumping , "so tight…."

He give and animalistic growl and you soon feel his cock pressing at your entrance.

"What would you like him to do Miss Granger?" questions the silken voice of the punishments master.

"I want him to fuck me sir," you reply, "I want him to make me scream!"

In reply, you feel him enter you from behind. You adjust quickly as his continually pumps in an out of you. It is so much better than the dildo or Snape's fingers, but still not quite enough….. Even so, he continues to screw you from behind. Eventually you feel it become hard inside you before he cums.

The following hours pass slowly. The headmaster has fucked to twice from behind and one from your front, once while Severus was pumping your mouth. You have been whipped, ordered to masturbate in front of them as well and spanked.

Eventually you are lifted from the table and placed back into the wrist chains. Once again the blindfold has been added and you are in complete darkness.

You feel two strong arms reach around you from behind and gently massage your breasts. Another, slightly smaller hand, is feeling you aching used pussy - fingers pumping inside you. A warm pair of lips is against your neck and you know they have left a hickey when they have finally gone. You also feel something hard against your ass, you freeze suddenly, having no idea about how it will feel - but there is nothing you can do as it smoothly enters you. It is large, you can tell it's Severus. For the first time that night you feel a pair of lips meet yours. A tongue hungrily forces entrance as a hand traces down your side and pulls a leg so that it is against his. He then enters you from the front. Suddenly, you find yourself being entered in both holes. It is one of the best feeling you have ever seen!

Severus ejaculates first and Lucious' and your orgasms follow shortly after. It was truly heaven!

You are then removed from the chain and forced onto your hands and knees on the cold stone floor. Nothing ties you down this time - you are to tired to move anyway - but two strong hands grip your ass cheeks.

"Now I shall have you, witch!" Severus growls hungrily and he squeezes your bum.

One of his hands then push your legs apart before he takes you from behind. As soon as he enters you the potions effects start to dim. The mixed feelings though your body are forgotten though as your experience the best sex of your life. You have waited so long for this and he is as hard and fast as you wished him to be. The orgasm is like heaven. You slip over the edge and can see nothing but stars as your walls clamp around him. His comes soon after.

After a few minutes you are pulled to your feet. With a wand flick you find yourself fully clothed, even though his cum is still leaking out of you.

"You may leave," he instructs, "but, be warned, the punishment will be much worse next time…."

He lets it hang as you slip out of the classroom. However, you decide, you might have to persuade Harry to choose you more often….


	2. Chapter 2

**Punishment: The second chapter. **

Ever since Hermione had experienced that more than pleasurable evening with the Punishment master she had lusted after the two men. Especially Severus Snape. She had taken to placing silencing charms around her bed and touching herself in the night. - purely so she could abate the tension between her legs. It was maddening.

Of course Harry, once again, disobeyed the orders of the school (though this time Lucious found him up in the astronomy tower with a naked Cho Chang beneath him). Hermione found herself being approached in the library the following day by the Headmaster.

She was sat in the corner of the library, studying a book from the restricted section about spells that could assist a witch in the art of self pleasure, when Lucius Malfoy entered her corner.

"What interesting reading material Miss Granger," he murmured, placing a silence and 'notice - me - not' charm on their corner of the library, "have you tried any yet?"

Hermione gasped, pulling one hand from her school skirt, "No s-sir, I j-just f-found it."

He swiftly moved so that he was standing behind her. After placing his hands on her feminine shoulders, he began to smooth gentle circles into her skin, "so tense….." he whispered, bending down as one of his hands travelled to her school shirt. His fingers made quick work of the top few buttons as he slipped his hand under her bra. His cold fingers circled her nipple before gently pinching it, drawing a light gasp from the student on the chair. Following this reaction, his other hand traced down her top to fill the position her own hand had been. He felt her stiffen slightly as he traced the edges of the throng she wore, it was so wet! As these thoughts passed though his mind he felt his cock begin to grow in his trousers…The memories of the last time his cock had been in her tight pussy still fresh. His fingers dipped under the thin fabric to find her wet and ready for him. One finger entered her and he pumped it in and out of the lust filled girl before adding a 2nd one. Hermione was brought to orgasm quickly and watched as Lucious licked her juices from his fingers.

Hermione's point of view

You recover quickly from your orgasm and feel your body aching for more. Although you don't know what had caused the headmaster to sexually violate you in the library, you really couldn't care less. You almost immediately obey his orders to sit on the desk and spread your legs for him. The first place your eyes rest is the lump in his trousers and your mouth opens in anticipation as he undoes his flies. In less than a few seconds his cock is hanging before you. However, you now find that both of your hands are being magically secured behind you. This leaves you completely helpless as one of his fingers begin to trace your lips, occasionally entering your mouth and pulling back out. After he has finished this, his hands finish undoing your school blouse and then undo your bra, using a small pocket knife to cut the straps. His warm mouth then covers one of your breasts and he uses his teeth to bite and tease your nipple. You moan sensually, encouraging him as best you can. His mouth then moves away as his cold hands pluck the fabric of your red thong from your skin, then he pulls them slowly off.

He then does something quite unexpected, you watch, scared, as he pulls out his wand and stuns you. Now you are lying on the desk, just able to see the headmaster out of the corner of your eye. He has picked up the forgotten book and his eyes are scanning the pages, looking thoughtful and filled with lust.

You see his lips mutter something and you feel and invisible force lifting you up and you feel like you are being placed over someone's knee. SMACK! The sound echoes around the small space and you can tell it had left a bruise. It happens a few more times as a voice beings to whisper in your ear,

"You've been a naughty girl Hermione," the force hits you again, "lusting after a professor is not in the school rules," smack, "You have been punished once before, but it must be done again," smack, "worse though," smack, "the punishment must fit the crime…." smack.

The forces stops for a moment as you feel something hold you head facing forwards. Your mouth is then forced open and you feel the Headmaster's penis enter your mouth. As this happens you feel something, like a thick finger, enter you down below. The two seemed to move out of unison, leaving you increasingly frustrated and undeniably submissive. Eventually Lucious explodes inside you. As much as you don't want to swallow, something holds your mouth and nose closed, forcing you too.

"Can't leave a mess now," purrs the blonde man.

Your body is lifted once again without your permission, this time you are facing the other way - legs spread as far as they will go. The man behind you lines himself up and forces his tool into your willing pussy. It is then that you feel some unknown force playing with both your breasts and your clit. Even after you orgasm violently, not long after the man behind you has started pumping, he continues for a long while before he finally comes. Pulling out of you he whispers,

"Miss Granger you will be required in the Punishment office at 8:30 sharp," he hisses.

"Why?" you ask, confused.

"This fucking was because I found you reading entirely inappropriate material, the one later will be because Harry has once again chosen you to take his punishment, I found him fucking Cho Chang on the astronomy tower."

Lucious's point of view

You watch as the girl pulls on her clothes and quickly exit's the library. Smiling evilly, you pick up the offending reading material. Each page contains a moving picture of a man or women being pleasured by some unseen force - or occasionally their wand. Once again, you feel yourself become hard. Looking at your watch, you see you have at least an hour alone up in your office.

After locking the door to our private quarters, you move over to your desk and place the book down. After opening it at a page you noticed earlier you de-robe yourself and scan your eyes over the page. The spell was to act out your ultimate sexual fantasy, not that you even know what it is. So you whisper the spell and wait for something to happen.

You moan as you feel a hand grab your length, though you cannot see anyone, it starts to move quickly up and down as another one gently massages you balls. After hearing the instruction to close your eyes, you find you can see the women below you. It is an exact replica of Miss Granger, only she is willingly participating and seems to be horny and wanting only yourself.

Your hand reach down to her head and you can feel your fingers fastening themselves into her hair. She attempts to look up at you, but your grip stops her. The next thing you do is to move her mouth to replace her hands. She eagerly latches onto you and you guide her mouth up and down you as fast as you can.

"What about me?" you hear.

Turning, you can see little Ginny Weasley lying, naked, on your bed. You bark an order for her to pleasure herself. She quickly sets herself to work with her task and this alone is enough to push you other the edge. Hermione catches the cum in her mouth and swallows. The next thing you do is to walk over and stand beside the bed. You then move over and place your self between the red head's legs. As you do this, you order Hermione to go and sit over the mouth of miss Weasley. She does so, this gives you a perfect view of the red head licking the other girl out. The scene drives you mad with desire and you penetrate the girl deeply….

When the scene finally ends and the girls fade from sight you open your eyes. You are lying on your back in the middle of the floor and you cum is covering most of the room - though you call a house elf to clean it.


End file.
